


I Will Be Chasing a Starlight

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Rebelcaptain Tumblr Collection [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventually Resolved Sexual Tension, Everyone lived, F/M, Mentions of Child Endangerment/Slavery, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, POV Jyn Erso, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are on a dangerous mission bringing down a crime syndicate on Coruscant when they realize they're being followed. Cassian's method of creating a distraction causes some...problems.





	1. In Danger

**Author's Note:**

> The last ~600 words of this started on my tumblr, under the prompt: "Kiss....when they're in danger." The prompt was from the lovely [Leaiorganas/Marcasite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> I've added background information (read: additional pining) to this chapter; and there's now a part two which should be published tomorrow or Monday!
> 
> ~Rebelcaptain UST ensues in this chapter~!

Coruscant is, perhaps, Jyn Erso's least favorite place in the galaxy. It's beautiful, she supposes, in a cold, calculated way. The skyline is elegant, and the buildings that reach towards the heavens are breathtaking, if someone was into that kind of thing.

A trillion souls live here; a trillion heartbeats thunder in the spaces around her. A trillion people go about their lives, in CoCo Town, in the Federal (once Senate) District, the people from Level 1 to Level 5127 - they all go about their business and pretend that crime here is limited specifically to parts of the Underworld, to petty theft on the upper leveled streets, to the mostly abandoned Works. Jyn Erso knows the truth, though; and she's here to make sure that truth is  _screamed_ to the rest of the galaxy. It's a specialty of hers at this point.

She's on Coruscant pursuing a mission with Captain Andor: Cassian Andor, a captain of the Rebel Intelligence, another survivor of the Scarif Cataclysm, a soldier, a man turned weapon, and her best friend. Jyn Erso trusts Cassian Andor, and that trust goes both ways, whether or not they acknowledge that trust out loud. They've been on this kriffing planet for nine days in a row now, trying to track down a syndicate, and it's been stressful days and quiet nights where the truth of what they're investigating weighs down on them. They've been partners before on missions - all of them successful, as both of them are still amongst the living - but this one. This threatens to break them. At least, it threatens to break Jyn. 

They don't talk like they usually do; not here, where there are a trillion pairs of eyes watching (more, if you count the variety of species with their various quantity of eyes). On past missions, they'd had the ship to return to, or barracks to hunker down in. They'd had time to decompress, unwind, laugh and shake off the day. On the quiet nights on Coruscant however, while the living city writhes and screams around them, they curl up on opposite sides of the single bunk in their rented quarters. It's on a mid-level, so there's no one that could really bother them without attracting local law enforcement, but they're both on edge, constantly, all the time. Cassian's found a bug in their room more than once, and he's become diligent, terrifyingly so, in sweeping for more bugs every time they come back. He makes Jyn wait in the hall, hand on her blaster, before he allows her to enter. He checks the 'fresher over and over again before he lets her use it, demands that she check in with him every fifteen minutes if they're ever separated during the day. Cassian is a man who depends on control, Jyn knows, but she can't help but feel his interest is a little more personal than usual. At least, she hopes she isn't imagining that feeling. 

Every night after they've washed some of the grime of the day off of them, they curl up on opposite sides of the bunk, and they don't talk. They don't look at each other usually, don't discuss why they're here - to break up a trafficking ring. What they've seen and heard over the last two weeks is, in a word, exhausting, and most nights Jyn waits for Cassian to fall asleep, so she can match his even breathing in the dark, content herself with the knowledge that at least one good thing in the galaxy still exists.

They're mired in the grime and the horror of the ring they're investigating, but in these quiet moments in the dark where she watches Cassian Andor's chest rise and fall - evidence that of that miraculous, wonderful heart of his, evidence that it still beats - she thinks privately to herself that she loves him in a way that should not be allowed, in a way she never allowed herself to love before. When you love someone the way she loves Cassian, they can be lost. And then where would she be, if she lost her partner? What would she become?

When they'd been here for five nights, they talked, for a brief while.

**

Jyn hadn't been able to stop shaking, disgusted with what she'd done that day. She scrubbed and scrubbed in the 'fresher until she thought her skin would fall off, until it burned bright red and was irritated from the rough sponge left for cleaning. The water turned cold, and she shuddered not from the freezing water, but from the shame of what the mission had required. 

"Jyn?" Cassian called hoarsely through the door. "Jyn, are you almost done?"

If she were in a better mood, Jyn would have called back,  _Stop rushing me, Andor. Worried I'll use up all the hot water_? 

In reality, the only thing she could do was sob, wildly, her hand clamping over her mouth before she could stop the noise of agony from escaping her body. 

"Jyn?" Cassian was alarmed, then. "Jyn, are you alright?" When she didn't answer, he walked in. On another night, Jyn would have smiled at him, she would have invited him to join her. On any other night, she would have worried that he looked at her body with its sharp ribs and angry memories written in scars, and found it wanting. That night, she just sobbed again, reaching out for him. Cassian didn't stop to take off his jacket before striding forward into the water to hold her close. 

"Shit, Erso, it's freezing," Cassian hissed, wrapping his arms around her more. "I got you. I got you." Jyn sobbed into his shirt, her hands fisted in the dampening cloth. 

Once her breath calmed down enough for her to speak, she whispered, "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what, Jyn?" Cassian reached above her head to shut the water off, and let her go to grab a towel. He wrapped it around her, and thankfully, returned to hold her against his tall, lithe form. 

"How do you handle this, this," Jyn gestured behind Cassian's back before burying her face farther into his chest. " _Cass._ I ... I bid on a child today. A child. She was only six years old." She sobbed again, the shame entirely too much for her to keep speaking. 

She'd been caught up in gaining information from a mark, and had been led into an underground auction. Cassian was already in the room when she arrived, and she'll never forget the look of horror on his face when he saw that she was sitting with one of the top lieutenants of the syndicate. The man wanted her to bid on her favorite, and she desperately bid on the first child to appear, hoping naively that she might win and be able to take the child away from here, away from this life. She'd lost the bid, of course, and now she will have to live with the horror of having participated in a slave auction. 

"I hate myself," Jyn whispered, and Cassian held her tighter. She didn't deserve it. 

"Don't hate yourself," Cassian urged her. He let her go briefly to guide her into the room, and they lay down on the bed, her back to Cassian's front. He wrapped his arm around her again and continued to whisper into her ear, his paranoia that they'd be overheard leaking into even this private moment. "Please, Jyn, don't hate yourself. It was part of the mission, you would never - "

"They ask too much of us." Jyn said this dully, blinking once, twice. Cassian's nose briefly rested against the curve where her neck met her shoulder, and on any other night, she would have gasped in pleasant surprise. That night though, she breathed in trying to steady herself, and her breath caught in a shaky cascade - "The Rebellion. They make us sacrifice too much, Cassian. They've made you sacrifice too much. They've made you sacrifice everything, and it isn't fair." Cassian was less affected by the day, she knew, because he had done worse. He had been made to do much worse, in the name of the cause. Jyn couldn't remember the cause and its glorious righteousness. Not tonight. She reached behind herself blindly, her fingers tangling in Cassian's hair, trying to hold him in place, praying that he wouldn't let her go. 

"It isn't about fair, Jyn," Cassian murmured. "It's about bringing hope to the galaxy. Not everyone can win in this scenario. I made my peace with that, but I wish...kriff, I wish you didn't have to." He made no move to pull away, and Jyn swore she could feel his heartbeat against her shoulder blade. "I wish this life wasn't forced on you. I wish so much, Jyn, but I want you to know. I haven't sacrificed everything. The most important thing in my life is still there."

She was about to turn around and demand to know what that meant, to look Cassian Andor in the eye and demand an explanation for that statement, when he hugged her tightly one last time, released her, and turned around to face the wall. 

**

After he let her go, they fell asleep, and they hadn't talked about it, hadn't acknowledged it the next day. The next night, she'd exited the 'fresher to find Cassian with his back to her, already asleep, or at least pretending to be. The next night was the same, and the one after.

It's the ninth day now, and they're trailing a mark.

They’re on the street on ground level when Cassian stiffens. It wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone else, but Jyn knows her partner’s body language well enough to see even the slightest change in it. Something’s gone wrong.

“What is it?” Jyn murmurs, too low to be heard over the regular din of the street.

“Someone’s following us,” he mutters quietly, mouth barely moving. 

“What?” Jyn starts to turn around, but Cassian grabs her arm. 

“Don’t look,” he hisses. “Don’t - just. We need to distract them, need to throw them off. Do you trust me?”

Jyn has spent a life in careful calculation, never one to leap before looking, never spent time with the same group of people for more than a few Standard weeks. But, that’s changed since Scarif. Maybe it was Rogue One, and the feeling of having a home. Maybe it’s  _him,_ because she doesn’t think before saying, “I trust you, Cass.” She doesn’t even keep her voice down to say it. 

Before she can blink, he’s pushed them out of the crowd, into an alleyway; he crowds her up against the dirtied wall, and the sound of the street, the smell of bantha-meat cooking in outdoor stalls, the heat of the day - it fades into nothingness when Cassian presses his lips to hers.

He kisses greedily, Jyn discovers with a gasp. When her breath catches, her mouth opening slightly to accommodate it, Cassian chases it, runs his tongue almost violently along her bottom lip. It’s instinct that has Jyn clawing at his shoulders, trying to surge up on her toes, trying to bridge the seven or eight inches of height between them. He doesn’t relent - does he ever? in any respect? - and Jyn’s dizzy, dizzy with it, dizzy with the thought of  _finally finally finallyfinallyfinally._ She didn’t think it would happen on this mission, not after the other night, and she didn't think it would happen  _for_ a mission, but it’s  _happened,_ thank the Force, now it’s out of the way, and they can do this  _all the time, finally, yes, Cassian_ -

He stops, and she hadn’t realized how much he was affected too, until he rests his forehead on hers, a whine escaping his mouth as he pants for air. 

They don’t say a word, Jyn just gripping his elbows, stroking circles into them over his shirt sleeves. His beautiful eyes open, and he stares at her - there’s a vulnerability there that she’s never seen, something more inherently Cass than any of the personas or fake identities or any of the banthashit they’ve had to adopt in their missions. 

She opens her mouth, to say something like,  _wanna take this back to the room?_ but Cass talks first. 

“Sorry,” he whispers. He runs a soft hand down her face. “I’m so - I’m sorry, Jyn.” He closes his eyes, and something in his face settles, his expression closing back off. “They’re gone. Let’s go.”

Cassian takes his hands off the wall, where they were pinned on either side of her body, and he pushes away from her, already sweeping back into the crowd. Jyn stares after him, realizing that this is just one more thing they won’t talk about in the dark, before she straightens out her vest and follows.


	2. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their emotionally fraught kiss, Cassian stops acting normally and stops talking to Jyn altogether. Jyn becomes infuriated with him, and at one point, she risks her personal safety on the mission.
> 
> ...Cassian...doesn't like that.
> 
> In which: conversations are avoided; lives are risked; and conversations are had at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: brief description of violence; Jyn thinks she might have to have sex with a mark for the mission (she doesn't, but he does touch her leg/pull her onto his lap); people in love fighting; and ~sensuality~ (Cassian likes to dirty talk, oops)

Forget not talking about it. Cassian won’t even look at her when they get back to the room. He checks for bugs as always, and she swears the back of his neck is red; but, when she emerges from the ‘fresher, she’s shocked to discover him standing near the door, fully dressed still and staring at the opposite wall, completely detached.

She knows that face. It’s the Cassian-on-a-Mission face. This could be any of his aliases – Aach, Willix, Joreth Sward – but she only wants to talk to Cassian.

“Going somewhere?” She asks jokingly, wanting to bring an end to this awkward silence.

“I need to follow through on a lead,” he says shortly, not diverting his eyes toward her. “You’ll be okay on your own.”

It’s not phrased like a question, but she knows him well enough to know he’s making sure she actually is okay.

“I’ll keep my blaster with me,” she promises, sliding into bed. It’s really only meant for one person, but without him, it feels too big.

Cassian nods, pivots, and is gone from the room before she can take another breath. She ends up curled at the end of the mattress within the hour, playing the old game of her childhood, naming constellations she hasn’t seen for years, thinking of a planet name for every letter of each star cluster.

Around 0300, she falls asleep sitting up; when she wakes at 0630, Cassian is changing quickly into fresh clothes. She has a feeling he was looking at her before her eyes opened, but he’s turning away even now to stare at the door blankly.

“Did you get some sleep?” She asks, groggy and rubbing at her eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” is his short reply. He stomps out the door thirty seconds later, when Jyn’s still scrambling to put her pants on. “See you outside.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” she mutters, tucking her shirt in, but the doors are already hissing shut behind him.

The rest of the day goes as awkwardly as their first interaction, and Jyn’s about ready to strangle Cassian when they get back to the room. She doesn’t even bother with the ‘fresher, just lies down facing the wall, pulls the blanket over her head, and pretends to fall asleep. About ten minutes later, the mattress dips behind her, and she swears she feels a hesitation, senses Cassian’s mouth open, hears the breath that would precede some spoken word –

Silence. The mattress shifts as he turns around, and Jyn feels tears burn at the back of her throat. For a brief moment, she allows herself to spread out, as if she were merely moving in her sleep, and she lets her foot rest just barely against the back of Cassian’s calf. She doesn’t imagine the sharp intake of breath, nor does she imagine the way his leg pushes back against her. A single tear escapes her eye, and she angrily refuses to brush it away.

If he wants to ignore her, fine.

Jyn Erso does just fine on her own. It’s a lesson she learned very young, and it’s a lesson she won’t forget, not even for handsome intelligence officers with galaxies of secret heartbreak hidden in their eyes.

***

The next few days grate on every last one of her nerves. Once she makes it clear she’s not going to try to bridge the distance between them, she thinks Cassian looks faintly relieved. His eyes linger on her back at times, often when they’re threading through crowds or walking into gambling dens, but she refuses to turn back and meet his gaze. She’s afraid of what she’ll see, of what she won’t see.

Five days after the disastrous kiss incident, they have to pretend to be a couple to gain access to a back room, and Jyn loops her arm around Cassian’s waist, trying to draw strength from Cassian’s presence, no matter how kriffing pissed she is at him. She giggles and bats her lashes, her green eyes darkened by kohl. She knows she cuts an attractive figure in her dress that matches her eyes and leaves most of her legs uncovered with its frankly scandalous length. It’s an outfit she wouldn’t be caught dead in normally, but the heels that complete it allow her head to come up to Cass’s shoulder, and she rests against it while smiling at their host, Cassian’s calloused hand wrapped around her waist, his fingertips grazing her navel in a way that she refuses to shiver from. Their host welcomes them into the backroom, and Cassian begins to talk business with him.

Their sex trafficker of a host. Gods, she’s going to get through this night, giggling and simpering, with the thought of his head in a bag at the bottom of her trunk. The giggling works almost too well because Rabbo, their host, offers Cassian a lecherous grin after twenty minutes of talking ‘business.’

“What will it take to lie with your woman?” He asks boldly, smirking at Jyn. Her fingers itch to draw the virboblade stuffed in her garter, just inches out of sight.

“I beg your pardon?” Cassian – Trexlin, tonight – asks. Jyn risks a glance at his face, arranging her own into artful nonchalance, a gangster’s moll and nothing more. His face is neutral, but his eyes: they’re coldly furious. She’s shocked Rabbo can’t see it.

“Your woman,” Rabbo turns his dead fish eyes onto Jyn now. She smiles at him, pretending to hide halfway behind Cassian’s shoulder so only her eyes peek out from behind him, her hand squeezes his back warningly. “Our deal sounds square, but I’ll throw in a visit to my top supplier if you let me have half an hour with her.”

It’s a good deal, honestly. They need to find that supplier, need to shut down the sex trade, need to liberate all those women and children. Jyn’s more than willing to sacrifice some of herself for that.

Cassian, though. His entire body tenses like it does before he pulls the trigger. Before he can ruin this entire thing – what is his _problem?_ Jyn knows for a fact he’s been a honeypot on missions before, he told her about it before, you know, he stopped talking to her – she giggles.

“Only half an hour?” She pouts. “Trexlin’s usually good for at least an hour.” She winks at Rabbo, who smirks in response.

“She’s got spunk,” Rabbo purrs. “Even better.” He holds a meaty hand out, and Jyn squeezes Cassian’s shoulder one last time, a warning, before she stands and walks around the table, pretending to trip over her heels. Bile rises in her throat when Rabbo takes her hand and pulls her to sit on his leg, and she perches as lightly as possible.

Jyn makes the absolute mistake of looking at Cassian. He looks like he wants to burn this entire building to the ground. She shakes her head at him imperceptibly.

“You going to stay and watch?” Rabbo asks. She turns to look at their host when he puts his hand on her knee. She swallows harshly, pretending to still smile, hoping that her eyes are blank and not threatening murder like she wants ( she can always kill him after they get the information, she reasons. It’ll take a while. It’ll be satisfying). He lifts a hand to ostensibly push a loose tendril of Jyn’s hair behind her ear.

He’s dead before he can, slumping underneath her, and Jyn jumps up without a sound, too surprised even to scream.

Jyn stares in shock at the blaster in Cassian’s hand. He’d pushed his chair away from the table, and his arm’s still extended, his hand shaking.

“What the fuck did you do?” Jyn hisses.

“Let’s go,” Cassian says shortly, holstering his weapon. “Out the back.” Jyn slides away from the dead body, and Cassian steals an encrypted disk from the inside of Rabbo’s jacket after patting him down for a second. “You shut the cameras off when we got here, yeah?” He demands as they walk towards the back exit.

“Yeah.” Jyn shakes her head and pushes away from Cassian the second they hit the alley. There’s people even here, and they don’t spare a glance to the spitting mad humanoid girl stomping through, her jumpy gangster boyfriend close on her heels.

They don’t talk the entire way back, and Jyn almost kicks their door in when they get there, shoving Cassian out of the way when he tries to go in first.

“I need to check for-“

“For bugs,” Jyn snarls. “Yeah, yeah, and I need to get these fucking shoes off, Trexlin.” She steps out of them while Cassian quickly does a sweep of the room, and she hurls them into the corner, beyond enraged, before he finishes.

He turns and stares at her while she digs around in her bag. “Jyn,” he says softly. “Jyn, I’m sorry that I scared you-“

“Scared me?” Jyn huffs angrily. “You think you scared me? The only thing scaring me right now is that you’re actually trying to fucking talk to me after days of pretending I don’t exist.”

There’s a beat, a pause, and Jyn digs her favored weapons out of her bag, fully intending on practicing with them in the corner until she’s exhausted enough to pass out.

“That’s not – I didn’t mean for you to feel that way.”

“Yeah?” Jyn spins to face him, bristling. “How did you mean for me to feel?”

He has no response to that, merely shuffles his feet and looks away from her again, wilting now that her eyes are on him. He’s leaned up against the wall near the ‘fresher, and she hefts her weapon in her hand.

“Nothing to say?” She demands. Somehow his face close off even more.

Cassian shrugs. “Nothing to say.”

It’s too much. She makes an inhuman noise and hurls herself towards him. “Look, Andor,” Jyn snarls, her truncheon not three inches from his throat, his back pinned to the wall. He doesn’t look surprised, makes no move to protect himself. “I’m sorry that kissing me was such a burden that you can’t look at me now, but we have to finish this mission. We’ve been out of sync for days now; we haven’t been good  partners because you won’t kriffing talk to me. What you did today? You didn’t respect my decision, and we might not have enough intel to bring them down now. I don’t know if it was my fault or not, if you’re distracted by trying to ignore me, or if you feel guilty for some bantha shit reason - but we’re here to save children, Cass. Innocent lives. And I’ll be damned if that’s compromised by your inability to forget how awful it is to kiss me.” Cassian’s expression is unreadable, nothing new for him, but frustrating all the same. “Well?”

He doesn’t say anything, so she scoffs and turns away, already muttering under her breath about _cowards._

“I’m not a coward,” Cassian abruptly announces. Jyn turns around, hand on her hip, a surely disbelieving look of condescension on her face. He looks – upset. That’s the word for it. He looks actually upset, not fake-upset like he’s trying to compel sympathy out of a mark on a mission. “And I’m sorry that I interfered, but I couldn’t let him touch you. And the kiss,” if she didn’t know better, she’d say Cassian’s blushing. “It wasn’t – awful.”

“Then what is your problem with me?” Jyn demands.

“There’s no problem,” Cassian insists, holding his hands out in surrender.

“Sure,” Jyn huffs again and begins to turn away, but then he lurches forward, grabbing her arm.

“There’s no problem, Jyn, I swear to you.” His voice is low, but she doesn’t think it’s from fear of being overheard. Not from the way his eyes dart down to her lips, and then back up to meet her gaze. “No problem.”

“Then why have you been acting so fucking weird?” Jyn demands, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp. He doesn’t let go. They stare at each other, sizing each other up.

“Because that shouldn’t have been our first kiss,” Cassian says. He blurts it, as if he can’t stop himself, and sure enough, he bites his lip the second it’s out.

“What?” Jyn asks, slowly. “What does _that_ mean?”

Cassian closes his eyes and breathes out slowly, as if in prayer. “It means, I have thought about kissing you every day since Jedha.” If he wasn’t still gripping her arm, Jyn’s fairly certain she would have stumbled back at that confession. “It means, I imagined our first kiss to be so much different than that; I imagined something good, Jyn, something good for both of us. And I wanted it. I wanted something good, for once, and I let myself want something and now.” He breathes in sharply and closes his eyes, releasing her arm at the same time. “I kissed you without even getting your permission. And I kissed you to save our hides, not to show you how much I care about you. That is why I’ve been acting so…foolish. Because you’re going to go the rest of your life thinking that I’d only kiss you for a mission, and that’s not true. And I shot that man because he fucking touched you, and he was slime. He was foul, disgusting slime, and he had no business touching you. Just like I don’t have any business touching you. I’m sorry, Jyn.” He releases her arm, and he moves as if to walk away from her, but Jyn presses forward insistently.

“Don’t you think this would have gone better if you’d just talked to me?” She asks softly. “If you asked me how I felt instead of leaving me in that alley? Instead of ignoring me for days? I thought we were partners, Cass.”

“We are,” he murmurs. “We’re … we’re more than partners. You’re my home, Jyn, and I compromised that.”

“Only because you made me feel like you regretted it,” Jyn insists. He looks ashamed, and that’s not really what she wants. She wants something different. “What if we just…erased? That kiss. Pretended that it was someone else. Would that make it easier?”

“If you want to forget it happened, I won’t bring it up ever again,” Cassian swears. “That’s what I was trying to do, to give you space and make it so you could pretend it never happened.”

“That’s not what I’m—” Jyn sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. She looks up at him earnestly, not batting her lashes, not sticking out her bottom lip in a pout, but glaring at him, still a little irritated, but mostly in love. “What if I wanted you to kiss me? Properly this time. A real first kiss, you can ask permission and everything.”

“I want to take you on a date first,” Cassian says quickly, eyes widening. He looks shy, his cheeks flushed, and Jyn would think it was cute, if she wasn’t about to smack him upside the head with this truncheon again.

“With our jobs? I’ll be waiting another year, Cass,” Jyn says, hoping it comes off as fond and not infuriated. Honestly, it’s a mixture of both. His eyes close, and he takes a deep breath through his nose before pushing off the wall.

“Jyn,” he murmurs, brown eyes soft and gentle when he looks down at her. “Jyn, could I – would it be alright if I kissed you?”

“You better,” Jyn threatens, already standing up on her tiptoes. “C’mon, Cass, not gonna break-“

His mouth is urgent on hers, one hand at her waist, pulling her into his body, the other pushing through her hair, crushing her mouth against his. Jyn moans in surprise at how heated the kiss is – she was expecting something gentle and tentative after _that_ little speech – but Cassian kisses her like a dying man.

“Jyn,” he murmurs. He says something in Festian, but his mouth is on hers again before she can ask for the translation. He spins them so she’s pressed against the wall, and his hips tilt into hers, causing her to gasp as his length brushes against her hip, so close to where she needs him. Cassian pulls away enough to kiss her cheek, her jaw, his hand coming up to rest along her throat, his thumb gently but insistently pushing her chin up so she stares at the ceiling while he kisses along her neck.

“Cassian!” Jyn gasps as he bites over a sensitive spot. He laves it apologetically with his tongue, everything hot and wet and sweet and _Cassian,_ and she moans his name again, her hands shoving and pulling at his shoulders in equal measure, trying to get him to line his hips up with hers again.

“That’s more like it,” he mutters. “The things I want to do to you, Jyn, the ways I’ve imagined making you say my name just like that. Want my tongue in you, want to pull this scrap of fabric you call a dress off of you,” he reaches her collarbone, the hand not cradling her head now fisted in the hem of her incredibly short dress. “And then I want you to ride my cock until we can’t think straight. I want to feel how sweet you are for me Jyn, only for me, want you to feel how badly I want you –“

“Sounds good,” Jyn squeaks. “Bed’s right there, let’s go, Captain.”

He straightens up, laughing, and presses the entire length of his body against hers in a way that makes her moan appreciatively. The next kiss he lays on her lips is sweet, gentle, everything she expected from the first kiss of the night.

“Not here,” he whispers. She pouts at him now, pouts at him genuinely, and he taps her bottom lip with his finger, laughing sweetly enough that she forgets to be mad. “No, Jyn. I want the first time we make love to be somewhere special, where we’re not looking over our shoulder. Whether that’s in our ship while we’re touching the stars, or at base, or at some fancy kriffing hotel where I get to keep you, naked and in bed wth me, for days straight, fucking you until you forget everything but my name.” He leans in as if to kiss her, and Jyn almost whines as she stretches up to meet him, but he pulls away at the last second.

“I’m going to stab you, Andor,” Jyn warns him, and he has the nerve to laugh.

“I look forward to it,” he says, eyes sparkling in a way they haven’t since they landed on Coruscant. “I very much look forward to it, mi Estrella.” He taps her on the nose and turns to get ready for bed.

They fall asleep tangled together that night, the silence between them peaceful, not oppressive, and when she wakes a few hours before dawn, shaking from a bad dream, Cassian’s arms are still around her; in his sleep, he seems to notice her distress, and he pulls her closer into his chest. She falls asleep again, her ear pressed against his heart, his miraculous, still-beating heart, her sign that there were still good things in the galaxy.

There are still things worth fighting for, and they were going to fight for them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: is still trash for Rogue One more than a year and a half later)


End file.
